


The banshee queens pet

by Madowynn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Trans Female Character, sub jaina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madowynn/pseuds/Madowynn
Summary: The Horde won after the battle at Lordaeron and in order to save the citizens of the Alliance Jaina gives herself to the banshee queen in return for the civilians safe evacuation. expecting a short life of torture and suffering Jaina is surprised when Sylvanas wants her to be much more than a prisoner





	1. Chapter 0 - prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to have better grammar and such thank you emma <3

The Horde had won. After the burning of Teldrassil and the Alliance's loss of most of their army at Lordaeron, despite its destruction, Sylvanas seized the opportunity to mount up her army and march on the retreating remnants of the Alliance’s army. Within hours, they caught up and easily slew the remaining Alliance soldiers and their reinforcements from Ironforge, including their king, Anduin, though the mage Jaina Proudmoore managed to teleport away as she was cornered.

After their win south of Lordaeron, Sylvanas pressed the attack and pushed all the way through Dun Morogh towards the Alliance’s capital of Stormwind. They set up camp in the Burning Steppes; Sylvanas decided to scout ahead and get a view from one of the mountains bordering Redridge.

She knelt on one of the ridges overlooking the Redridge Mountains. There wasn’t much of a fighting force - it seemed they never received word that an invasion was imminent. Sylvanas chuckled to herself, then her ears twitched - magic, like a portal was opening - she turned and, sure enough, a portal had opened a bit down the ridge. Out walked Jaina Proudmoore, hands raised in the air in a "surrender" pose. Instinctively, Sylvanas reached for her warhorn to get reinforcements, but, after the portal closed with no one else coming through, decided to see where the situation would go. Sylvanas walked up to Jaina, who proceeded to get on her knees and exclaim,

“We surrender - please do not hurt any more civilians."

"Oh really? And what else could you give me to make it worth my while? We’ve been having a lot of fun, you see, and we need a new home,” Sylvanas sneered.

“You can take me, and you can take Stormwind as well, just… just let me relocate the civilians. Afterwards you can do what you want with me - kill me, torture me, or harvest every drop of mana I have access to,” Jaina pled, as a somewhat creepy smile washed over Sylvanas’s face.

“That sounds good. You have three days to relocate your civilians out of the Eastern Kingdoms; you can take them to either Northrend or Pandaria, or maybe to your little homeland of Kul'Tiras, I don't care. The rest left will be taken as prisoners; after those three days are up, you are to arrive in the Stormwind throne room and await me as I claim my throne. There, you'll discover what your new life has in store for you,” Sylvanas said with a smile, looking down at the mage.

“Thank you, Banshee Queen,” Jaina said, before turning, reopening the portal, and stepping through. Three days would be far too short for a regular evacuation, she thought to herself - she'd need to pull just about every favour imaginable to pull it off, and she might as well start in Dalaran.

Three days had passed, and Sylvanas’s army had arrived in Stormwind. Groups of orcs, undead, blood elves and goblins walked the streets - the taurens and trolls decided to not show up, since the war was over and they wanted to start living peacefully. Sylvanas sent groups to scope out each of the districts and capture any remaining civilians - the pack split and left only Sylvanas and a few squads of soldiers as they walked towards the castle. Sylvanas had the group split and cover the entrances to the castle, in case any ragtag militia wanted to try and strike. She alone wanted to meet her new pet.

As she walked up the stairs leading to the throne room, she was graced by the sight of Jaina Proudmoore kneeling by the throne. She raised her head to look at the Banshee Queen.

“My queen, there’s an ambush waiting for you in the tactics room to my left - seven men, one is a mage,” Jaina said with a slight sadness in her voice.

“Is that so? Then why do you not join them and claim my head?” Sylvanas asked, placing a finger under Jaina’s chin and raising it up to look at her eye to eye.

“I said I was yours to do with however you want; you didn’t kill anyone else, so I too will hold up my end of the bargain. All I ask is that you not kill them,” Jaina answered.

“Of course - the war is over, enough blood has been shed. If you can get them to surrender, I may just let them escape into the wilderness: the bears are probably a kinder fate than the prisoner-of-war camps would be.” Sylvanas let out a slight laugh with that - Jaina was surprised, she had been certain that the warchief of the Horde would want to kill them herself, and to hear said warchief laugh was another matter entirely.

“I will try, my queen,” Jaina said, bowing her head and getting up to walk to the closed door. She proclaimed “You men can come out; if you leave now you will be spared." The door opened and seven men came out wielding swords and halberds, asking if Jaina was sure - she nodded. They then turned to Sylvanas, now sitting on the throne, and she nodded as well.

"Fat chance!” one of the men exclaimed, and the group started to charge at the Banshee Queen - a split second later, an explosion of ice trapped the men in their dash, freezing them in their place. Sylvanas smiled as Jaina panted, her arm outstretched.

“That wasn't a choice, leave now or I'll be forced to shatter this ice with your legs inside,” Jaina said quietly. She opened a portal behind the men and pointed at it as the ice began to melt - the seven men quickly scurried through the portal, leaving Jaina and Sylvanas alone again.

“I'm impressed, it's nice to see loyalty to your new queen so quickly - I might have to reward you for that. Now, Miss Proudmoore, I have two fates lined up for you and I will let you decide. My advisers suggested you be tortured and killed and your desecrated corpse sent back to your family in Kul'Tiras. However, my personal decision would be to let you serve me as my personal pet, nothing too harsh, and I'll treat you extremely well,” Sylvanas said with a smile, looking down at the now-kneeling woman.

“Well, I have to say that serving you sounds less painful than torture, but surely there has to be a catch. What does being a ‘pet’ entail?” Jaina said cautiously - she didn’t want to die, but it would be better than a life of embarrassment.

“Well, you see, I have-” Sylvanas paused for a second to open her legs, revealing her mostly flaccid cock, “-quite an appetite, you see, and you’re so pretty that I would adore having you be the one to relieve me when needed.” Jaina was shocked; she had seen a few cocks before, but Sylvanas was already bigger than any of them, and she wasn’t even hard. When they'd been attached to men, she'd had no interest, but her cock was different, it was almost pretty - in fact, looking at Sylvanas now, she'd never before realised how pretty she was - but she stopped herself before her mind could continue.

“I don’t wish to be a sex slave, my queen,” Jaina said with conviction; she knew this much at least, she would rather be dead than a slave.

“And a sex slave you won't be - as my pet, I will treat you as if you were my wife. You would be treated with respect and care, and I would ensure that you were never to be hurt nor threatened,” Sylvanas replied.

“That doesn’t sound like to much of a punishment - I would have thought there would be a lot more pain in being the Banshee Queen's 'pet’,” Jaina said, trying to contain her surprise.

“Well, you see, I’ve always had an eye for you. Ever since I first saw you, despite the fact you were my enemy, you reminded me of someone I used to love, and I've wanted you ever since."

Jaina blushed slightly at those words. She'd never had an actual romance, she had tried with people before but could never bring herself to care. She'd been revered in the Alliance, but never appreciated for herself. It was beginning to feel like being with Sylvanas was a better fate than if she was let go. "Well, what do I have to lose at this point?” she thought to herself.

“I choose to be your pet, my queen,” Jaina said, curious about what the future might hold for her.

“Good girl,” Sylvanas said, standing up and offering a hand to her new pet to help get on her feet. Once she was on her feet, Sylvanas pulled her in for a kiss - Jaina was surprised, both at the brazenness of her display of affection and the warmth of Sylvanas’s lips.

“Now, my kitten, why don't you show me around this castle so I can get to know our new home,” Sylvanas said, still holding Jaina’s hand.


	2. Chapter 1 - Starting over

A day had passed since Sylvanas had arrived in Stormwind and Jaina had accepted her new role. They spent the first few hours walking through the city. Jaina explained how the city was separated into districts, as well as the certain amenities that each of the districts held, where the farms were and how they would need to be tended to to feed the city, and what they needed via the tram from Ironforge and the various trade ships coming through the harbour. Sylvanas decided that Ironforge was the next place to take before finally declaring the war was over - metal would be important for repairs and expansion as well as constructing bigger boats to get routes from Orgrimmar running and new airship docking points.

Jaina explained how the Dwarves were stubborn in leaving, but most of them left once they found out Stormwind would fall; there would be some resistance, but nothing too bad. Sylvanas gave it some thought and decided to send a strong force and one of her main generals to Ironforge to take it. They were ordered to take everyone alive - Sylvanas was genuine about not wanting any more bloodshed. Other scouting parties were sent to the various farming areas to determine if there were any remaining families; if so, they were to be given the ability to remain and continue their lives farming, since she figured that it would be better to have people who knew how to farm than orcs who only knew animal husbandry.

By the time her orders were issued, it was night time and Jaina was visibly tired. "It must have been hard on her," Sylvanas thought to herself. She dismissed herself and took Jaina's hand as they made their way towards the bedroom. Once they arrived, Sylvanas took something out of a large box lying next to the bed: some silk garments, several pillows, a bed sheet, and a large duvet. Sylvanas started to swap out the old bedding for her new freshly made set, then she took one of the garment sets and handed it to Jaina before starting to strip down.

"I had a friend of mine in Silvermoon make that especially for you, I think it'll look incredibly cute on you~" Sylvanas said as she unclasped her bra letting her breasts drop, Jainas face turning red as she watched. She looked down at the silk and lace babydoll - it was white as snow, and contrasted against the much darker black of Sylvanas's one. Jaina turned around and started to wave her hand over her robe, letting the magically bound straps release and the robe drop from her shoulders, and giving Sylvanas a nice view of her ass. Sylvanas' eyes fixed on Jaina's back, where there were several deep, rough scars with the vibrant light blue of mana pulsating just under the skin. Jaina realised that Sylvanas's eyes were trained on her back, and quickly slipped on the lingerie and turned back around.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my Queen; I usually disguise it with magic, but I don't have the energy to right now," Jaina said apologetically, looking downwards out of a mix of embarrassment and disgust for herself. Sylvanas, however, lifted her chin and smiled softly at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kitten, I think they're incredibly beautiful," Sylvanas said, causing Jaina to blush.

"So where would a 'pet' sleep? I don't see any kind of cage or kennel," Jaina said, unsure of what luxuries she would be allowed.

"You'll be sleeping with me, Kitten," Sylvanas said, leaning down and giving Jaina a small kiss on the cheek before moving towards the left side of the bed, motioning for Jaina to follow her.  
Jaina got into bed and Sylvanas followed in behind her, laying her arm over the mage and pulling her in close.

"I understand that you're tired, once you're feeling more lively we can start your duties as my pet," Sylvanas said as she got comfy.

Jaina rolled over, kissed Sylvanas, and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you... when I offered you my life, I expected to be killed or worse, but you've been nothing but kind to me. Everything I've been told has seemed to be proven wrong, and I want to give you something back, l... let me start now" Jaina said.

"Oh kitten, that makes me so happy~" Sylvanas said, moving the blanket down to show her quickly hardening cock, "so how would you like to start, kitten?~"

Jaina stared at her cock - now that it was hard, it was so much bigger than any she had seen before. Her mouth was agape - "I... I want to taste it, my queen," Jaina said, slightly drooling. She moved down to be between Sylvanas's legs and ran her tongue along Sylvanas's thick cock, causing a slight moan from the banshee queen. Jaina lovingly licked up and down some more before taking the head in her mouth - it was huge, but she wanted more. She tried to take as much into her mouth as she could and managed to get quite a few inches down. She felt Sylvanas's hand on her head running through her hair, that mixed with her moans was enough motivation for Jaina to rise up and take a breath before sliding more of Sylvanas's cock into her throat, getting at least another 4 inches into her throat. She continued to suck up and down on her queen's cock, getting just a little bit further every time. She could feel it fill her throat - soon enough, she managed to get all of Sylvanas's cock into her, now she could focus on picking up the pace and making her queen feel as good as she could.

Sylvanas was already moaning hard by now - Jaina started going faster, which was enough to yield a gasp from her queen's lips, her back arching and her other hand grabbing the sheet. Her moans got quicker and louder and after several seconds she pulled Jaina's head off her cock and told her to open her mouth - Jaina did so and Sylvanas got onto her knees and started stroking her cock against Jaina's lips. Within a few seconds, she came, releasing several thick streams of cum into Jaina's mouth, as well as her face and hair thanks to a few rogue twitches.

Sylvanas collapsed on the bed. That was the hardest she had come in what felt to her like forever - she looked over to Jaina who had conjured up a handkerchief to mop up the cum on her face and hair, though she seemed to have swallow most of it.

"That was incredible, kitten~ how much cock have you sucked before?" Sylvanas asked, smiling and running her hand through Jaina's hair again.

"None - that was my first time," Jaina said.

"Wow, you were the first person to take all of it before, and you swallowed your first load, I'm impressed kitten~ How did it taste?" Sylvanas said curiously.

"It tasted good, a little salty but it was a completely new sensation, to be honest," Jaina said getting back into bed and pulling the duvet over the two of them. She felt good - not only had she pleasured her queen, but she herself felt warm and satisfied, though she couldn't explain how.

[The next day...]

Jaina woke up in the sumptuous bed, with Sylvanas nowhere to be seen. Jaina put on a pair of boots and changed into her robe, stepping out of the room into the castle. It was different from when it had been held by the Alliance, with so many troubled faces and arguing bureaucrats, now it was deserted apart from a couple scholars and a few housemaids keeping it in order. Jaina checked, but Sylvanas wasn't on the throne - where could she be?

"Lady Proudmoore," one of the maids called out to her, "Queen Windrunner is currently in the old Dwarven district awaiting news on Ironforge. I'm sure she would want to meet you there, though she told me to warn you if you do join her to be careful, the people of the Horde still don't know of your newfound allegiance to the Queen." Jaina nodded and thanked the housemaid before setting out from the castle, deciding to walk round the back end of the canals to try and avoid as much confrontation as she could. That seemed to have not helped too much, though, as she heard a rough voice behind her and several presences started to be noticeable.

"So what's the Daughter of the Sea doing in these parts? You know this is our city now don't you?" one of the Orcs said, reaching for an axe as an undead stepped forwards, drawing his knife.

"Yeah and we don't take to kindly to scum like you," he said, walking towards Jaina as she backed away and stumbled over a rock. Panicking, she fired a bolt of arcane energy into the sky like a flare. Her strength was still spent, so her best option was someone intervening - she just hoped it would be someone good.

"What was that meant to do? I'm pretty sure none of us were flying just now," one of the other orcs said, getting a chuckle out of his friends, "now why don't we have some fu-" He was cut off, within seconds his body slumped to the ground and above stood a shadowy figure, black foggy tendrils flowing from her back, her eyes ignited in anger. She grabbed the undead and sent him hurtling across the canal into the wall of the castle, the last three an Orc, a troll and a goblin charged at the shadowy figure but she easily raised them up through some sort of magic and started choking them out, draining their life essence away from them.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on MY Jaina," she said, putting emphasis on the 'my'. Jaina got to her feet and embraced the shadowy woman.

"Stop, please, they've learnt their lesson Sylvanas," Jaina pleaded, able to feel the anger coursing through her queen. It seemed that it struck a chord as she noticed her beloved returning to a more corporeal form. Sylvanas turned around and hugged Jaina back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you from the beginning, kitten, I should have been there for you when you woke up as well."

"It's fine, my queen, I'm just glad you were the one who showed up - now let's get out of here, this is a bit of a mess," Jaina said before they both made their way to the tram entrance.

A group emerged from the tram to announce that Ironforge had been taken, and that all the Dwarves were imprisoned and offered their freedom for working the forge. As a ragged cheer went up, Sylvanas called for an announcement in the trade district outside the auction house.

She stood on a platform and started talking to her people about how the war was finally over, that they were going to focus on getting infrastructure back up and freeing people to do what they want, and what the future held for the Horde and for everyone.

"And finally, this," Sylvanas said pointing to Jaina who stepped up next to her, "this is Jaina Proudmoore, and she is mine. If anyone even looks remotely the wrong way at her, I will not hesitate to kill you. I know the war has been tough on us all, but it's over - we now have to accept humans and any other race as equals. The Alliance spent their time living high and mighty, rejecting those who didn't conform to their politics, but that created our family, the Horde, and we won't make those mistakes - everyone is welcome."

A few hours later, Sylvanas excused herself from the castle, leaving Jaina on her own for a couple minutes. She pondered about what Sylvanas said at the speech, but before long, her thoughts were interrupted by Sylvanas entering the bedroom with a box in hand.

"What's that?" Jaina asked as she eyed the box.

"This is a gift from me to you - well, also for me, but, well, you'll see. Close your eyes and no peeking," Sylvanas said. Jaina did as she said and closed her eyes; she felt something around her neck, and once Sylvanas said she could, she opened her eyes to see herself in the mirror with a thick black leather collar around her neck.

"This is to show that you're mine. It bears my mark, allowing you anything you wish in my kingdom; it's also enchanted along with a bracelet of mine allowing you to talk to me whenever you need," Sylvanas said, looking down at her cute kitten.

Jaina was embarrassed; being collared was something she had never envisioned for herself... but it felt good, it felt right somehow. She looked up, gave Sylvanas a big smile and pulled her down into a kiss. "Thank you, I love it!"

"Good girl," Sylvanas said, kissing Jaina again, "now, why don't we have some more fun, today was stressful."

"I would love that, my queen," Jaina said, waving her hand over her robe's clasps and letting Sylvanas take it off, leaving her still in the babydoll she had worn last night.

"You're so beautiful, my kitten," Sylvanas said, running a hand over Jaina's body, stopping at her breasts to give them a light squeeze before continuing down towards Jaina's crotch. She passed over her kitten's pussy to squeeze her thighs a little before lifting her legs up onto Sylvanas's shoulders. She started to kiss at Jaina's thighs, getting closer and closer to Jaina's already-dripping pussy. Sylvanas started to tease around Jaina's clit with her tongue, already making her moan in pleasure. "I guess being an archmage doesn't leave much time for pleasure," Sylvanas thought to herself. She then started to lick her lover's throbbing clit more directly, causing Jaina to convulse and grind against Sylvanas's face a little.

Sylvanas continued for a little until she could tell that Jaina was close to orgasm, then abruptly stopped, causing Jaina to whimper in disappointment. She let Jaina's hips slide down a little until it was just her ankles resting on Sylvanas's shoulders - Sylvanas then took her now hard cock and pressed it against Jaina's pussy.

"Put it in me, my queen!" Jaina said, looking up and biting her lip in excitement.

"Say no more, kitten," Sylvanas said, slowly starting to push into her kittens pussy. With just a few inches in, Jaina was already squirming and moaning, and with every thrust she got further into her kitten, she was so tight that Sylvanas couldn't help but moan as well. Before long, Sylvanas had reached as deep as she could get her cock into her kitten's pussy, so she raised Jaina up a little and started thrusting harder and faster into her kitten, watching her rock back and forth as she was fucked, before long both girls were moaning and breathing heavily.

"Cum with me kitten," Sylvanas said - Jaina nodded and after a couple glorious seconds, Sylvanas, with one last thrust, grabbed Jaina into a tight hug and kiss as she pumped Jaina full of cum. Jaina was convulsing on her queen's cock with her legs wrapped around her strong torso as she came, feeling Sylvanas' hot cum filling her insides - she came so hard she passed out.

Sylvanas cleaned herself and Jaina up as she lay asleep on the bed, and then picked her up, tucked her under the covers, and sat there for a while, looking down at her kitten's cute sleeping face and petting her hair.


End file.
